The inventor designed a vacuum suction apparatus, patented as U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,593. The suction apparatus includes a suction disc, a base, a linked element and a hook structure. The top of the suction disc forms a protruding rack. The outer wall at one end of the linked element forms a teeth part for meshing with the rack of the suction disc. The linked element is only for pulling the rack so that the central area of the suction disc will rise. The hooking structure is for temporarily fastening the position of the linked element after flipping so that the suction disc will maintain good suction to attach. To operate the suction apparatus, the suction to attach can be performed by pressing the linked element; however, to release the suction disc, other elements of the hooking structure must be triggered to release the linked element from fastened position. Hence, the user must trigger two different elements on the suction apparatus to attach and release the suction apparatus from a surface. This may cause minor inconvenience In use. Therefore, the inventor researched and an enhanced structure of a more convenient suction apparatus is devised.